


I'll Take Care Of You

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Based on a prompt request coupled with "Fallout".
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	I'll Take Care Of You

In honor of tonight’s episode & the request made by [@proudoflm](https://tmblr.co/mcs0Jv-ULpdBrQUfB2Ijhdw) here is how the kitchen scene from ‘Fallout’ should have gone.

“Especially if you aren’t around to see that they need saving.” Buck said, “Look, I’m sorry I wasn’t there Eddie. You and Chris needed me an-and I had my head so far up my behind with that stupid lawsuit…”

“We’re way past that Buck.”

“Well, I’m not. I shoulda been there. Maybe I coulda talked some sense into you.”

Eddie scoffs, “You talk sense into me that’d been interesting.”

“Look I know you’re hurting. **I’ll take care of you.** ” Buck sighed.

Eddie looked at him puzzled, “ **It’s rotten work** , taking care of me. I can’t even take care of me.”

“ **Not to me, not if it’s you**.”

Eddie sighed smiling at him for the first time that night.

“Look things just got a little out of hand for the both of us. Don’t beat yourself up about it.”

“Why cuz you’d rather do it?” Buck asked.

“Excuse me…” Eddie questioned.

“If you’re not gonna be honest with Frank at least be honest with me.”

“Who said I wasn’t being honest with Frank?”

“You said you two weren’t clicking.”

“Maybe I’m just not a therapy kinda guy.” Eddie said taking a sip of his beer.

“Right, right you prefer to working it out in the ring.” Buck mimicked.

“There was no ring Buck. There was a fence.”

Buck chuckled, “Come on you don’t think while you were going through your phase, just maybe you were throwing your punches at the wrong guy.”

“Seriously? You’re gonna make it about you, again?”

“Look, I’m just saying you were pretty pissed. Now I thought for sure that day in the grocery store you were gonna take a swing at me.”

“Not that you didn’t deserve it” Eddie mumbled,“but I wouldn’t do that. You’re on blood thinners.”

“Well, I’d still take you.” Buck said taking a sip from his beer.

“Ya think so?”

“I know.” Buck said strutting towards Eddie, “You wanna go for the title?”

Eddie smiles and takes another sip of his beer. He turns to look at Buck and closes the distance between them.

“What if I say yes?”

Buck looks shocked because he is so close. He was trying to remember a time when Eddie had been this close to him.

“Buck…”

Buck looked at him and before he knew it Eddie was kissing him. It started slow but grew over time. Eddie pulled at Buck’s neck trying to move him closer while Buck grabbed at his waist. Pulling him as close as he could. Once they came up for air Eddie broke the silence.

“Need to stop.” Eddie breathed heavily, “Christopher.”

Buck shook his head and pulled away. He moved to the other side of the room to give Eddie space. They heard Chris yelling from his spot in front of the tv.

“We’ll talk later.” Eddie smiled kissing him on the cheek before joining his son. Buck followed. They spent the rest of the night playing video games and laughing as much as they could. Eddie realized in that moment that he didn’t need therapy. He just needed HIS boys. He needed them to feel whole again.

☆Taglist: [@cherishingstydia](https://tmblr.co/my0cEWlz1v3o08N2_OXt3Kw) [@lilywoood](https://tmblr.co/m2epI3ix99g1MytU84s3j9Q) [@with-just-one-wave-it-goes-away](https://tmblr.co/mma5Zsp3haxp8tCXqKy4YUA) [@felicitous-one](https://tmblr.co/mEyQEvkwYR0jGzg89N3ZoOw) [@livlyf247](https://tmblr.co/mJ_O142KGe2sO1LQsjBZ5wQ) [@translucent-bisexual](https://tmblr.co/mnue7HpDUE2cbx-6xpLcXHg) [@gxtop](https://tmblr.co/mMe4Rkji4GzYrWvc5HUVhEQ)


End file.
